Shot Gun Wedding
by KH Fangirls
Summary: Rachel is with Reno one minute and shot to death on his carpet the next. But someone with greater powers decides to give her a second chance. But gives another person one too. RenoxOC and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

Around noon was when I entered Reno's room. He was still sleeping as usual when the rest of us had been up since 8. Light pored into his dark room while I examined his vulnerable state. He was shitless, his hair still in a pony tail and his blankets were covering the lower section of his body so it was hard to tell if he had boxers on of not. Reno was lying on his side with his hair falling over his shoulder, and his hand on his chest. I quickly got a picture of his 'queer' state on Rude's camera and moved towards his bed. Silently tiptoeing over to his bed, I looked for my target. Reno's wallet, which was always next to his pillow on his bed, mostly for 'safety' reasons. When I reached his bed, I thought of how I was going to execute this. I finally settled on what to do and reached my hand over his head. Reno started to mumble in his sleep so I recoiled my hand quickly while fear filled my heart. Reno stopped mumbling and I tried again, but couldn't reach it. So, instead, I climbed over Reno carefully and grabbed his wallet. The next thing I knew was that my head hit against the wall, and then I was on my back, blankets on the ground, and Reno on top of me. He smirked evilly as I screamed in shock. Thankfully though he was wearing boxers so I was safe…for the time being.

"This is a nice wake up call," Reno said getting awfully close. He smirked in his usual, cocky way and leaned his head towards me even close. Elena rushed to the door and then looked disgusted.

"DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Elena yelled and walked out. I then kicked Reno off me with my legs and he fell hard against the ground. Laughing, I grabbed his wallet and began to walk out. When I passed Reno, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Just as I hit the ground, the wallet fell out of my hand. He scrambled for it and ran out the room. He passed Elena as I chased him who laughed at us. Reno tripped over Rude as I ran into Tseng.

"GIVE ME THAT WALLET!" I yelled.

"NEVAH!" Reno yelled back. I ran through the kitchen and then grabbed Reno's pony tail. He yelled and pulled me on the ground. I was reaching for the wallet when Rufus walked in. He gave us an awfully confused look, and then shrugged.

"They finally relized they're feelings for each other," and walked out of the room. My and Reno's eyes widened when we realized that we were on top of each other. I quickly shot up.

"EW! YOU'RE PERVERTED!" I shouted. Rufus shot me a look and I apologized for what I said. His response was fits of laughter with the rest of the Turks.

"You guys never stop at it do you?" Rufus asked. Reno got up and straightened out his red boxers.

"Its her fault that she can't control her impulses for me. I'm just too sexy for her," Reno said in his sly voice. I picked up and orange and threw it at his head. He moaned in pain as the rest of us laughed. Searching through his wallet, I pulled out 8,000 Gil. I then threw it back at him.

"Why do you need that gil any ways?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sea salt ice cream duh. We're going to get some. But since we're all broke, we need money, and you're the closest thing to a bank right now. Wanna come?" I asked. He nodded and ran to his room to get dressed as the rest of us got our coats on. That is Rufus; he got into his wheel chair and pulled that white shawl over his head. He smiled as Tseng grimaced at having to push him for the day.

"Like the skirt," I said to Elena. It was pink for some reason. I had never seen Elena wear pink in my life, not even on our days off. She smiled and rubbed her arm nervously. Tseng looked up and nodded with me.

"Its…very nice," Tseng said nervously too. I began to laugh at them and Elena quickly changed the subject.

"Well, your outfit is…funky?" She said with a question at the end. She better of thought it was funky. I was wearing a green tank top over a blue one and a red one. I had lots of bracelets and necklaces on, and a cut sweater over the tanks. It was crazy (I'll have a link of the outfit in our profile). Rufus shot me another weird look and rolled his eyes. Tseng shrugged as I straightened out the sweater.

"Lets go," Reno said pushing me out of his way. I rolled my eyes and threw another orange at his head.

"QUIT IT!" he yelled. We all left and walked out the door laughing while Reno whined.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Danm that ice cream is good," Reno said licking his lips. Tseng walked in still eating his and I jumped on the couch. As Elena closed the door, Rufus got up from his wheel chair and agreed.

"It's very good. Though I wish it wouldn't cost that much," he said and walked into the lodge's kitchen. He pored himself some water and started to drink it. On the other side of the room were Tseng and Elena giving death glares at each other. Reno had just teased them for having a thing for each other, and the only way to cover it up was to act like they hated each other.

"You guys are weird. If you like each other than you like each other. Don't deny it," I said lecturing the two Turks. Elena turned bright red and Tseng looked at me in disgust. He then pushed back his black long hair and looked winked at Elena.

"Well, why don't you admit you like Reno then?" Tseng asked with a huge smug grim across his face. I acted like I was gagging and left the room.

"I'll be lying down if you need me," I yelled. I threw an orange to Rude and smiled. Rude looked a little confused at first until I explained.

"You know what to do if anything…strange happens," and pointed to Reno. Rude nodded and looked at Reno threatenly with the orange in his hand. Reno backed up slowly with his arms in the air. Rude put the orange down but Rufus threw one at Reno from the side which gave Reno a slight head ache.

I entered Reno's room and laid down on his bed. It was something I liked to do when we were off duty. Reno of course never knew so I did it as much as I liked. I closed my eyes and turned on my side. Listening, I could hear Rufus and Tseng discuss Shinra plans and such, while Elena commented. Rude was watching the television and at the same time talking on his phone. Slowly, the sound was muted and voices lost as I fell to sleep.

I opened my eyes when I heard shuffling in the room. I turned around and saw Reno taking off his coat. It was dark in the living room except for the radiance of the TV giving off a blue glow. I looked at Reno again who was taking his shoes off.

"Reno, what…"

"Shhh," was all he responded with. I listened to him and closed my eyes. A few seconds later he was in the bed too just laying there with me. Turning to him, I smiled and gave him some of the blankets. He smiled back and closed his eyes. I did too and we fell asleep. I woke up an hour later and we were close together. I was in his arms and his head was atop of mine. His breathing was slow and I could feel his heart beat through my body.

"Reno?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said waking up.

"Don't change. K?" I asked.

"I never will," he said. His grip tightened and we both laid there peacefully for a while.

"Rachel?" Reno asked breaking the silence.

"Yah?"

"Will we always be together. Like, will we ever be separated?" he asked. I thought for a second and took a deep breath. Would we? I didn't seem possible, but then sometimes the impossible was always possible (A/N: Omg, that sounded stupid)

"Maybe."

"I hope so," Reno said. I could hear the phone ringing from a distance and Rude soon came walking through the door.

"Um…it's for you Reno," he said walking out quickly. Reno sighed heavily and got up taking the phone. He left the room to talk, so I got up. I didn't know what to do so I straightened out Reno's clothes and folded them up neatly. While I was putting them away, I heard foot steps. When I looked up no one was at the door, so I shrugged it off and kept folding. Then I heard foot steps again and this time it was Reno walking in the door. He looked confused for a second and put the phone on the table.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said. He closed the door and then swept me off my feet and back onto the bed. I started to laugh as he tickled me, but then all fell silent. Reno stood up quickly and grabbed his weapon (what is it called?)

"Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily. I couldn't see who it was in the dark corner, but Reno began to charge at him. Next I heard a thumb and before I could say anything gun shots.

Then pain.

And blood.

My sweater went from white to crimson as I fell down on Reno's perfectly white carpet. Feet rushed, the door opened, Tseng, Rude, and Elena rushed in and attacked the man. A window shattered and the man was gone. Elena ran out of the room quickly with Tseng, and Rude helped Reno up.

Reno pushed Rude away and ran over to me. He picked me up gently in his arms and ran his fingers through my hair. His eyes were filled with pain and tears. Trembling, he looked into my eyes.

"Rachel, don't go, don't leave, hold on," he whispered.

"Reno," I whispered back.

"Rachel, you can't leave. Rachel, I have to tell you, Rachel…I…" then all went black.

2nd POV (you'll have to find out who)

Materia. Hojo, Cloud, Rufus, life stream, Meteors, life stream, flower girl, life stream. The same images ran through my head as I woke up breathing heavily. The wretched sun filled my eyes as I calmed down. Looking around me, I saw a room with pink walls and a chair instead of the life stream. On the chair were my armor, my coat, and a white sweater. What surprised me more than being alive for a third time was what happened to be in my arms.

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, you can't leave, Rachel, I have to tell you, Rachel…I…," Renos voice filled my dreams. I suddenly opened my eyes up and light filled my eyes. Reno's arms were still wrapped around me and his head on mine. Just as it was. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes again. It was always nice to be in his nice strong…

My eyes shot open again and turned directly to Reno's arm. It was buffer, and stronger looking. Then my mind observed that the fact the usual white shirt wasn't wrapped around it. I looked at myself, and at that moment my eyes most of been huge.

"Why…am…I…in…my…underwear?" I whispered. I looked at the room frantically and looked at the horrid pink wallpaper and the wooden floor. Right by the door, leaning against the wall, was my gun and a masamune A MASAMUNE!

"HOLY SHIT I'VE BEEN RAPED!" I screamed. I jumped up from the bed and looked at my suspect. Looking into his mako green eyes I saw something I hoped would never return. His smirk, his hair, his body. He got up from the bed too and towered over me.

"Se…Sephiroth," I stuttered. He reached for his masamune and turned back to me.

"Nice to see you again Rachel," Sephiroth said mockingly. He swung his masamune at me and I ran to my guns. Shooting round after round, Sephiroth reflected each one of them with his sword and shoved me against the wall. Coming in closer at each foot step, he smirked and spoke.

"Miss me?" and put his masamune against my throat.

"Reno," I stuttered and he pulled. But then, it went all bright and we both were soon standing in a flower field. I was still in my pink underwear and Sephiroth was surprisingly was wearing red boxers. I began to giggle till he looked in my direction, silencing me for a moment.

"Mother?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not quite Sephiroth, but I've been called that lately," a voice replied. It was soft, beautiful and filled with love.

"Aeris?" I asked.

"Its Aerith now Rachel," she replied, "but you can call me what you want."

"What do you want flower girl?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

"You to be patient. How is Cloud, Tifa, Marlene?" Aerith asked.

"Doing well," I smiled.

"Hmph," Sephiroth went when I mentioned his eternal enemy.

"Very well. I've brought you two back," Aerith said.

"Back?" I asked.

"You both died before you could truly live life to its fullest. You never experienced one aspect of it."

"What is that?" Sephiroth asked.

"You'll have to find that out yourself," Aerith said. Sephiroth pushed his hair over his shoulder and glared at the sky.

"You have to stick together for a month. No more than a mile away from each other," Aerith said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" We both yelled in unison.

"I could give you back to the life stream again if you want," Aerith suggested. Sephiroth and I grimaced and looked at each other.

"Oh, and no killing each other. See you in a month!" And with that we were both in the horrid pink room. Looking at each other, we sighed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wtf, this chapter stinks, i just needed to find a way to well, piss each other off...iono...w/e

* * *

Sephiroth's POV

It was the most horrible punishment the flower girl could unleash on me. I knew she wasn't all innocent as everyone said she was. I KNOW WHAT SHE DOES WITH ZACH UP THERE! Any ways as I contemplated her evil I failed to notice at the time that the Turk was edging for my masamune. As my senses returned to my self, I realized that she was about to chuck it outside the window. She was smirking evilly in her pink underwear that has frills on them…interesting. Right after I got a mental image of that embedded in my head I ran over to her and took it from her. She screamed and fell to the ground. As I was about to look for scratches, she went over to her shot gun and pointed it at me threatenly. I just smirked.

"Don't make a move, or I'll blow all the Jenova cells out of you," she threatened me.

"Hmm, strong words coming from such a weak person," I told her examining my gloves.

"I'm serious," she cocked her gun. I rolled my eyes. The only person that could kill me was Cloud. He was the key to my destruction for some reason.

"If you already forgot mortal, if you 'kill' me, then you die as well and go back to the life stream," I explained. The anger in her eyes grew and she kept her position. A couple seconds passed and she put her gun down towards her side.

"Damn it, you're right," she sighed.

"Of course I am," I responded. She growled at me and un-cocked her gun.

"Ass hole," she snapped.

"Why, you have such colorful language, don't you?" I asked sarcastically. She mumbled to herself and edged to her clothes. But instead of grabbing hers, she grabbed mine and laughed evilly. I jolted up as she began to dress in my clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. She continued to laugh evilly as she buttoned up the coat where it usually revealed my chest. He threw my armor across the room and grabbed her shot gun. Then she looked towards me with the same fire in her eyes and smiled.

"Aeris might of said we can't kill each other, doesn't mean we can't annoy each other." Damn. She was right. As the shock wore off, she was already grabbing her clothes and ran out the door.

Oh. crap.

I ran after her as she sprinted down the flight of stairs. God this girl was so random. One moment she's going to shoot a bullet through me and the next stealing my clothing. I was catching up to her, but then she jumped over the stairs and landed on the flooring below. I mentally cursed and ran into a lady with her children. She looked at me suspiciously and I pushed her out of my way. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, the Turk was making her way through the bar area. She was obviously stepping on people's feet or nudging her elbows into them because there would be an occasional 'WATCH IT' or 'WHAT THE HELL' or 'OUCH'. I smirked and walked gracefully through the crowd. People shot me weird looks and I heard a couple talk as I passed them.

"Is that Him?" one asked.

"No, Strife killed him, remember?" the other one responded.

"Oh yah."

Anger surged through me as the memories reentered my head. Just get the god damn girl was all I thought. I wasn't about to die again. Na ah, nada, not a third time. Once I got to the front of the room, I couldn't see any trace of her. Or that's what I thought.

Rachel's POV

Why I took his clothes I didn't know. Maybe to piss him off, or just to be an ass…wait, what's the difference? Any ways. I ran outside in order to get as far away from him as possible for the time. Dodging behind a fruit stand outside the hotel I listened for the heavy foot steps. My former life ran through my head. All the bad, all the good, the cookie dough accidents with Reno, Rude, and Tseng, my promotion, the day I was hired, school, Rufus, ShinRa, and when I had my first beer. Ah yes that was one of the best days in my life, I thought to myself and smiled at the memories. My memories were abruptly stopped when a shadow was casted over me. My breathing was hushed and I strained my ears to hear who was near.

"Well, I wonder if she's hiding behind this fruit stand," I heard a deep voice come from the other side of this stand. Oh shit, I mumbled. The stand was lifted revealing my black clad back to the world. I shut my eyes and started to list all my favorite profanities.

"Shit, crap, fuck, shit, shit, crap, SHIT!" I yelled. I finally turned around and saw Sephiroth with his arms crossed and a smirk spread across. What the hell was I doing here any ways? Why did I take his clothes and try to run? What was the point? He picked me up and dragged me back to the room. I started to kick him as we climbed up the stairs but I didn't seem to affect him. He sat me on the bed and closed the door.

"Now, strip down and give me my clothes back," he commanded me. I hissed at him and stayed where I was. I wasn't about to let him win this one.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!"

Suddenly we were back in the field of flowers and I was still in Sephiroth's clothes.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Aeris voice rang. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and I started to curse.

"Can't you two just cooperate with each other?" she asked.

"It's her fault! She stole my clothes and ran. And she was about to kill me too," Sephiroth said starting the blame game. Of course he was right and I wasn't able to counteract it.

"Well…so?" I asked stubbornly.

"So, YOU STOLE MY CLOTHES," Sephiroth yelled.

"Dilly dally shilly shally. Seems like we're going to have to set some rules," Aeris sighed. Sephiroth and I grunted in unison as Aeris began to list the rules.

"First, you will have to abide by the following for the time being. NO attacking each other with your weapons, though it is very tempting, and you probably both hate each other but you will just have to cooperate. Second, you must live with each other in the same building. That means if you're in a hotel, same room. No running away. I'll bring you both back together for a conference if you want. Third, no stealing each others clothes. That's all and see you in a month. Remember, no more that a mile away from each others," and with that I was back in the pink room. Sephiroth sighed angrily and I stripped out of my clothes. A blanket of darkness fell over me and I depressingly put on my own clothes and sat in the chair. I waited for Sephiroth to get dressed. Once he was he turned to me and grunted.

"What now?" I asked.

"We leave," he said.

"Where?" I asked bitterly.

"Any where but here," he said. I sighed and got up. I took my shot gun and walked over to him.

"You know I still hate you right?" I asked.

"Of course. You know I still hate you right?" Spehiroth asked smirking.

"No duh."

"Well that's cleared up Turk. Nice to see you again," Sephiroth said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk out the door. But that didn't seem to work because Sephiroth pushed me out of his way and left first.

"Jack Ass," I mumbled.

"I take that as I compliment," he responded. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. This was going to be an extremely, long, terrifying month.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroths POV

We silently walked outside the horrid pink room each with weapon in hands. Rachel was feeling around her neck for something but a defeated look finally settled upon her face. The Turk must have lost some stupid necklace or something that was wrapped around her neck along with the others stupid accessories. As I snickered to myself I noticed two young girls holding on to each other in fear. I love scaring little children, I just do. I began to stand up straighter casting my shadow over the two young girls. Each was squealing in fear, that is, until I tripped over my trench coat and down a couple stairs. The girls began to giggle in their little high pitched voices. Then, they quickly ran into their room and shut the door but the laughing didn't seem to cease. when I turned around I saw Rachel clutching onto her stomach laughing her ass off. She had dropped her hand gun and was smirking madly.

"You…you….OMG…," was all that the turk could say. But of course I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I quickly grabbed my masamune and brought the handle swinging towards her feet, knocking her on the ground. The laughing stopped the smirk remained on the pale girl's lips.

"Wrong girl to miss with," Rachel said. She then quickly jumped up and kicked my side causing me to tumble down further.

"TURK!" I screamed as she ran up the stairs. I tried to get up but then, yet again, I tripped over my trench coat, causing Rachel to burst into fits of laughter. When I managed to get up and start running I could see Rachel climbing to the top, her chestnut hair flying behind her. I could also see that she was loading her gun with round bullets that were tainted pastel colors.

But as soon as she was done loading her gun she was out time and out of stairs. I had finally caught up to her at the top of the stairway. She was against the wall smiling evilly and cocked her gun.

"I told you, I'm the wrong girl to mess with," she said and pulled the trigger. But, instead of a bullet piercing through my coat, bright pink paint splattered across it. Yes, it hurt like hell but I managed to live so I didn't die. Before I could respond she jumped down the center of the stairway and onto the floor 8 levels down.

"DAMN!" I screamed. I juped after her and landed gracefully on the ground, but she was once again already out the door.

I started to sift through the crowd of drunks towards the door way until I was stopped by a bell hop in red.

"Um sir, you have to pay before you leave," the bellhop told me.

"Um, No I don't!" I told him and started to push him away. He quickly pulled out a walky talky. He pressed a button and a high pitched beep wrang in my ears.

"Sir, we have a problem," the bell hop spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Whats that Andrew?" the walkie talky responded.

"This customer resues to pay," the bell hop responded.

"WAIT! Why should I pay? I was forced to sleep here by the flower girl! SHE DID IT!" I yelled.

"Send him over Andrew," a voice spoke over the radio. The bell hop began to pull on my coat and take me over to the counter. And for some reason as much as I resisted the shrimpy bell hop was more powerful and would never cease the pulling.

Finally we reached the front desk to see a small man with a short mustache reading the midgar times calmly. He did not even notice we were there until I coughed extremely loudly to get the old mans attention.

"Oh, hello, so whats the problem again?" the man asked readjusting himself in the chair.

"This man won't pay for his room," the bell hop said.

"Yah, well I was forced to stay here, I didn't have any control over it!" I angrily shouted at the man.

"Well that didn't seem to be the case when you and your wife walked in last night," the man told me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You and your wife. You were happy and talking and another couple was with you. A woman in pink and another with a huge buster sword. You were all laughing and having a good time, but eventually the woman and the man left you two to go to your rooms. It was quite strange."

"DAMN FLOWER GIRL! I knew she would do something like this," I mumbled as the man rolled his eyes.

" So for 1 night that will be 1500 gill, plus 60 for the whip cream," the man told me ringing up the cash register.

"Wait, whip cream?" I asked. Then the horror of all the possibilities entered my mind. Did the flower put us in a state where we…had…maybe that was why we were in our underwear…

"MOTHER!" I shouted loudly. I threw the gil to the man and ran out as fast as I could. When I reached the outside I saw Rachel sitting on the curb quietly reading a newspaper to herself.

Rachel's POV

It was my third day on the job, and I was sitting right next to Reno. Her was smirking hugely at Elena who was across the room making a sandwich. He then slowly turned to me and softly whispered into my ear softly.

"Watch this sweet heart," Reno said sarcastically. In return I turned bright pink. It was a problem of mine. When I was around guys I hadn't ever met before I was automatically attracted to them, that is until I got to really know them. And this was no exception . So far the last three days Reno would sit extremely close to me giving me a commentary of all his tricks he was pulling on Elena, he would always look me in the eye and smirk non stop at everything. And the worse thing was that he knew that I was feeling this way. So today he was sitting next to me showing me his brilliant creation.

Reno started to load the gun with bright pink bullets. I knew what he was going to do from the start though. As Elena turned around to put the mayo into the fridge Reno cocked the gun and pointed it at Elena's butt. When Elena bent over he whispered in my ear again,

"Thanks for letting me use your gun," and then BANG! Shot Elena's butt. A few seconds passed and then came a scream of pain from Elena.

"RENO!" Elena yelled from the kitchen. Reno began to laugh insanely while Tseng and Rude sprinted in. Elena's black pants were now bright pink which caused Reno to clench his stomach to keep it from hurting.

"Oh Reno, your so DEAD!" Elena yelled picking up a knife and walking towards Reno slowly.

"Yo, got to run babe," Reno said dashing out of room, his long hair flowing from behind him…..

"Excuse me miss," a sweet voice spoke from behind me. I quickly turned around me to see a little boy with a bag on news papers.

"Yes?" I asked kindly breaking from my flash back. The little boy blushed and pulled out a news paper from his bag.

"Will you buy a paper miss?" the young boy asked shyly.

"Sure!" I said pulling out my wallet. I handed the boy 20 gil as he happily walked off. I skipped over to the weather section and read up. It was going to rain tonight which meant we had to find some sort of shelter before it did. I read through the Comics, then to the sports, and my favorite blitz ball team won the last nights game. Then I went over to the obituaries. The only reason I read those was because it was the only section in the newspaper that people said nice things about other people. One obituary caught my eye in particular.

"Rachel Kindon, Age 26"

Right below it was a picture of me holding a baby chocobo while Reno had one sitting ontop of his head.

"Oh my god," I quietly whispered as I read.

'Rachel Kindon was only 26 when she was brutally murdered in her best friends room (full story on front page) last night. Rachel was a skilled fighter and loved by many. She was born in Nimbleheim, but her birth date is unknown. She worked with her friend after her home burnt down. She was dearly loved by her friends Elena, Rude, Tseng, and Reno. Rachel was extremely dedicated to her work and was known for her obsession with clothing and baby chocobos.

I quickly turned to the front page and read the story. That's when I lost it. I started balling, literally balling. It was sad enough to know that I died in Reno's arms but then to learn that he thought my body was stolen. Why would Aeris do this to him? To me? Why would she put so much pain in their hearts along with that horror? That's when a pregnancy test landed ontop of my head.


	4. Temporary Hiatus

Ok heres the deal my comp is being such a retard and won't upload anything so I have to bring a copy of it to my cuz house and the only reason I could post this is because…I AM AT HER HOUSE! LOL! I just forgot to bring the copy TT but anywho ECTREMELY LONG CHAPPIE for those of you who watch this chapter when I can post thanks!


End file.
